That Which Was Shattered
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Pink has always been stubborn, but perhaps her insolence went too far.


A/N: I was inspired to write this after seeing the trailers for the new episodes of Steven Universe. This is just my opinion on what may have really happened to Pink Diamond. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Homeworld was a large and efficient planet that lacked any sort of organic life. White Diamond had a particular distaste for organic life as its fragility and dependence on various conditions made it the very meaning of inefficient. It was this hatred for all things organic that she had called the other two Diamonds to one of her many fortresses on the planet.

"This concerns Pink, does it not?" Blue asked, her quiet voice echoing over the large walls and pillars that made up one of the conference rooms within the fortress. The cerulean gem knew that it was a serious matter when she noticed that the three of them were the only ones in the room. There were no attendants whatsoever, not even a stray Pearl to close or open the doors.

White smiled, thinly. It made the other two Diamonds visibly uncomfortable as they hardly ever saw her show any sort of emotion. Pink had once mentioned that she found it creepy the way White barely blinked. Blue suppressed a smile, causing the corners of her mouth to twitch slightly but the main matriarch barely noticed.

"Indeed, it does. I am aware she requested a planet of her own." White's silver gaze moved onto Yellow, who tried to keep her expression as calm as possible. However, Blue could see through her facade easily. Yellow was drumming her fingers against the arm of the chair in which she sat and this minor action alone was proof of her being uncomfortable. Yellow never fidgeted.

"Yes, she felt that it was unfair that we were all allowed to have colonies and she was not. She made quite the..."

"She made quite the scene, as she always does." White finished, her voice slightly filled with annoyance although her face did not show it. "I can imagine how annoying it must have been. If there is one thing that Pink is, it is resilient. I suppose that is the Diamond within her." She caught Blue's slight frown, but ignored it and continued. "Nevertheless, you thought it fit to hand her a planet that is completely engulfed in organic life?"

"I thought it would teach her a valuable lesson. That it is not as simple as she thinks to rule a colony." Yellow responded.

"Or perhaps you are hoping she will fail." White stared at her fellow Diamond, who seemed quite shocked at what she had said. "Not because you do not want her to succeed and be a worthy Diamond, but rather because you feel that... she would be safer here on Homeworld or with you?"

Yellow's face contorted into a scowl. It had been eons since she had been created and yet it still seemed impossible for her to do anything without White seeing right through it. The other gems, even those within her own court, worshiped White as a goddess and she did not punish them for their beliefs. In a sense, it was partially true. White had created all of them, she was a goddess in her own right, and as such she was always able to see things for what they were. There were no such thing as secrets to White Diamond and if secrets were being kept, she would discover them.

"She is a Diamond, but she is not...entirely like us." Yellow replied, her eyes focused on the ground. "She should not be denied the mantle of a Diamond, however, I believe we should not expect her to carry out all the duties of one..."

"Yellow, that isn't fair!" Blue yelled, but silenced herself when she caught White staring at her. However, the older Diamond did not seem bothered by her outburst. She nodded for her to continue. "Pink is as much a Diamond as you and I. You cannot decide what she can or cannot do, merely based on her differences to us."

Yellow glared at the cerulean gem. "Do you honestly think if she has a court that they will respect her? Fear her? She is the size of a Bismuth and her powers have barely begun to manifest, but you believe she could truly cope with the responsibility that comes with being a Diamond?"

"In time, yes." Blue glared at her, her hands curling into fists. "However, if she fails to colonize the... Earth, you should not keep her here on Homeworld. There are thousands of other planets that she could be fit to rule, if given the chance. We've all had rebellions and failed colonizations on our hands, so that we could learn from it. Yet, Pink is only allowed on attempt?"

"You simply do not understand." Yellow snapped. "It is just like you to bring your emotions into this, Blue. I am aware you are fond of her, but..."

"But what, Yellow?" A voice rang out from across the conference room. Despite her miniature size, the Diamonds were able to recognize her immediately.

"Pink..." Yellow said, her teeth gritted in slight irritation. "Why are you here? White Diamond did not request your presence..."

"No, she did not." Pink retorted, glaring at all three of them. "I assumed it had something to do with my plans to colonize the Earth when some gems mentioned seeing you two at this fortress." Pink gave Blue a slightly hurt look, causing the older Diamond to avert her gaze out of guilt.

"You should not be here..." Yellow glared at Pink, although her gaze was not filled with malice of any kind. In fact, it was filled with concern. Pink understood why, of course. She had barged into a private meeting, one which had been called upon by the true matriarch of all gemkind. It was a punishable offense, even if a Diamond had carried out the act. However, that was the least of Pink's concerns. She was simply too upset to care.

"Blue sees potential in me, where as Yellow thinks I am weak and should be coddled. However, what do you think of me, White? It was you who made me, made us." Pink stared up at the large gem. "What is it you think of when you think of me?"

White Diamond stared down at the gem, whose eyes seemed to be filled with questioning and emotion. What could she say to this gem? What did she feel towards any of the gems she had created?

"I think of nothing." White replied, watching as Pink seemed to recoil in shock. "Is that not the answer you were expecting?"

"What do you mean...'nothing'? How can you not feel anything towards me... You created me!" Pink screamed, causing the two Diamonds to wince. Blue wanted nothing more than to pick up the smaller Diamond and leave the fortress immediately. That way, Pink could grovel for forgiveness later when White was in a better mood. Yellow, too, looked desperate to remove Pink from White's presence.

"I mean exactly what I say. I do not feel any emotion towards you or towards any other gem I created. You are all my creations, you have a function to carry out and that is all. The only thing that matters to me is that you are efficient." White explained, her tone calm and her face devoid of emotion. Pink could not believe what she was hearing. Blue liked her and she liked Blue as well. Yellow seemed annoyed at her, but would show some affection although it depended on her mood. It confused Pink that the very person who created her, the one she should have felt the deepest bond to, felt nothing towards her.

"If you care so little about me...why have you called this meeting? Why do you care what planet I decide to colonize?" Pink questioned, her fists curled in anger.

White shifted slightly in her seat, her eyes never once left Pink. "As I said, all I care about is that you are efficient. I agree with both Blue and Yellow, to a certain extent. You are a Diamond and you should be allowed to carry the mantle of one, however, I find that choosing this organic planet as your first colony is a poor choice."

"You're implying that I'm incapable of conquering the Earth?" Pink said, her tone challenging. Yellow's eyes flashed towards Blue, who bore the anxiety Yellow felt over her face. Pink was questioning the authority of the most powerful gem in existence. It was always Pink's nature to be stubborn, but it seemed she was unaware of how insolent she was being. They both knew that despite her stoic demeanor, White's patience had a limit.

"Logically, yes. If there is one thing you have yet to realize in the few years that you've been alive, Pink, is that I see things for what they are. One cannot rule for eons and not see patterns. This is a pattern I have seen so many times before. An ambitious gem takes on a task, despite being incapable of doing it, in order to further her standing with her fellow gems and more than often she fails." White's silver eyes narrowed slightly. "As a Diamond, you should not be concerned with these sorts of things. It as Blue says- you will become a great leader, in time."

"I am not some lowly gem that would fail! How could you know that I will fail if you have not given me the opportunity to prove myself? Am I to stay here, to be coddled until I am shattered, merely because I am not like you?" Pink's frame was shaking as she stood there, glaring up at her fellow Diamonds. She loathed them so much. How dare they look down upon her? She was a Diamond too!

"I will conquer the Earth." She said, defiantly. "I will not only conquer it, despite all your doubts, but it shall be the greatest gem colony in history. You will all see." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the conference room.

A few moments after she left, Blue spoke up. "White, she is still young, I'm sure this is just a phase..."

"Yes, she can be impudent, but she's still learning. I will speak to her immediately about her disrespect and convince her to colonize another planet..." Yellow trailed off, but stopped when White raised her hand to silence her.

"You will do no such thing. Let her attempt to colonize the Earth. Perhaps, while doing so, she will learn that even the smallest actions can have the worst consequences..." White's face contorted slightly, her mouth curled in an angry frown. "And that one cannot be a Diamond in name only."

Centuries later...

On Earth...

Pink breathed heavily as her physical form became more unstable with each passing second. The battle against the rebels had exhausted her- she had underestimated them greatly. Somehow, they had managed to infiltrate her army and had been dismantling them from within. Pink wanted to believe that perhaps they truly were that cunning, but she knew that there had to be traitors in her midst.

She glared at the form of Rose Quartz, who remained silent before her with her sword drawn. Her own gem, one of her best generals, turned against her...and for what? Sympathy for the primitive, organic lifeforms that littered the planet? For power? For...freedom? How dare she... Pink thought, angrily. She created her! How dare she turn against her?

It was puzzling, however, how Rose had managed to get past her guards without the help of her usual rebel companions. She also seemed completely different to the way Pink remembered her. She seemed...colder, paler even in her appearance. It was as if someone had drained all the radiance out of her.

Pink summoned her own sword and ran to attack Rose, who vanished in a flurry of flower petals and appeared behind her. Pink was too weak to cast a bubble to protect herself and she reeled back as the sword impaled her. It hurt. Pink began to panic as she stumbled back, but Rose did not seem concerned and merely watched her.

"Pitiful." She said, her voice cold and filled with contempt. "Yet you call yourself a Diamond..."

"How dare you!" Pink screamed as she tried to remove the sword. Her face paled as she found that it was stuck within her physical body. She screamed as the sword began moving of its own accord, moving further up her body until it was close to her gem.

"You would destroy the Diamond that gave you life? You wouldn't exist if it were not for me!" Pink shrieked, her face contorted with rage.

Her eyes widened when Rose smirked, thinly. "I told you that I feel nothing towards you..."

Pink screamed as the sword began to slice into her gem, her physical form contorting as she tried to remove the sword. Rose looked at her blankly as the sword sliced through her gem, causing it to shatter into many pieces. She glared at the shards with disgust, her silver eyes narrowed. "All I care about is whether you are efficient or not."


End file.
